Acortando la Distancia
by LuisPadizha
Summary: Jasper Hale es un estudiante de canto que siente una gran atracción por el baterista Jacob Black. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Jasper pierde las esperanzas y termina la escuela sin siquiera saludarlo hasta que en una reunión de su mejor amiga Alice, Jacob aparece nuevamente. Jasper descubrirá que probablemente no le sea tan indiferente al sexy baterista después de todo.


Acortando La Distancia

I

En los camerinos

-Jasper, 10 minutos-.

Diez minutos, los diez minutos que parecían hacerse eternos mientras esperaba mi turno. Sentía el sudor correr por mi frente mientras las nauseas iban y venían. Ya era la segunda vez que estaba los recitales, en camerinos, el lugar donde los artistas del escenario descargan cuanto pueden para salir y darlo todo. El lugar donde tenía que hacer lo imposible para no sentirme nervioso antes de subir. Apoyé las manos sobre la mesa y me miré en el espejo... El sudor recorría mi frente y mi expresión desencajada demostraba mi nerviosismo. Probablemente no sería la última vez que me sentía así ni la última en la que me invadían nauseas, todo el día había estado al borde de los nervios. Me recogí el cabello hacia atrás y miré la puerta. Desde el escenario me llegaban los sonidos del grupo anterior al mio, "The Hunger".

Los recitales eran una serie de conciertos realizados en un teatro por parte de la escuela de música. Yo era vocalista y por lo que comentaba Alice, de los mejores. Sin embargo esas palabras nunca bastaron para hacerme sentir mas seguro. No cuando se trataba de una presión tan grande como salir a cantar y darlo todo.

Impaciente comencé a dar vueltas en el camerino, en los espejos veía pasar mi silueta elegantemente vestida de negro, los focos amarillos los veía cada vez mas brillosos, mis zapatos los sentíia mas duros y mi ropa mas ajustada. Respiré profundo y comencé a decir la letra de mis canciones. Al llegar a la mitad de la primera cerré los ojos, me contuve, otra náusea. Afortunadamente sabía controlarme.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a mi mejor amiga, lo cual me obligó a activar mi escudo de defensa. Por dentro Jasper Hale podría estar ardiendo en deseo, muriendo de miedo, entrando en pánico, furioso hasta incluso enamorado y nadie podría darse cuenta, ya que por fuera era lo que todo caballero debía ser. Al ver a Alice, sonreí.

-Jasper, no intentes engañarme-.

Cierto, Alice era mi mejor amiga, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía con solo verme.

-No entiendo de que me hablas-. Intenté no parecer débil.

Los tacones rojos de Alice resonaron en el camerino cuando se acercó a mi. Con esa enorme sonrisa me abrazó.

-Jas, el público está increíble, no tengas miedo, vas a estar excelente como siempre-. Me miró fijamente manteniendo la sonrisa,

-Además te ves guapísimo, como siempre. Bueno, hoy mas que otros días-. Alice soltó una carcajada. Si algo tenía ella de grandiosa, es que sabía como alegrarle el día a las personas.

-Lo dices solo porque somos amigos-. Al decir esto volví a dar vueltas por el camerino.

-Claro que no Jasper, eres de los mas asediados de la escuela, coqueto-.

-Eso es por mi voz-. Quise justificarme.

-Ay ya, no digas tonterías, alístate, sigues tu-.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Ya era hora? Escuchaba cerca de mis oídos mi propio pulso, imaginé que me daría un ataque al corazón.

La chica de logística volvió a tocar la puerta del camerino

-Jasper Hale, dos minutos-. Miré a Alice con terror.

-Vamos Jas, tómame de las manos-. La tomé de las manos.

-Cierra los ojos, todo va a salir bien, vas a triunfar esta noche, el escenario es tuyo, disfrútalo-. Alice me abrazó fuerte y yo quise llorar. Me separé de ella y le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento. Salí del camerino nervioso y sudoroso, llegaba el momento.

Caminé por el pasillo, llegué a la primera pierna del escenario donde el resto de mi banda esperaban por mi. Mi corazón palpitaba mientras escuchaba sonar el ultimo pedazo de la canción de la banda en escena. Hecho un manojo de nervios intenté distraerme cuando vi la batería.

Ahí estaba él. Mi cabeza me hizo una mala jugada al darme la ilusión de verlo en cámara lenta. Descamisado y bañado en sudor, Jacob tocaba a un ritmo tan acelerado que pareciera que en algún momento reventaría la batería.

Desde que había comenzado a estudiar música, Jacob me parecía la cosa mas bella del mundo. Su forma de tocar la batería, su carisma, su piel morena y sus músculos me hacían sentir extremadamente atraído hacia el. Jamás habíamos cruzado palabra y yo sospechaba que nunca lo haríamos. No teníamos amigos en común e íbamos en años distintos, él era mas grande que yo por dos años.

Mientras lo veía tocar el mundo se detuvo, el sudor corría por su abdomen mientras tocaba velozmente. La música, una inusual pieza de metal pesado, no me parecía tan monstruosa siendo tocada por el. Jacob parecía salido de un sueño de modelos desnudos y hombres perfectos. Su rostro y apariencia varonil lo hacían tan atractivo que podría morir por él si llegara a amarlo. No me cansaba de verlo, de apreciar cada segundo de Jacob tocando apasionadamente.

En algún momento terminó la canción, no escuché el aplauso del público, actué como robot mientras "The Hunger" salían del escenario con rumbo a su camerino. Jacob tomó sus baquetas, se levantó, agradeció al público y caminó hacia mi.

Mi corazón palpitaba terriblemente rápido, sentí que cada milésima era en realidad una hora en esos instantes donde podía contemplarlo. Su cuerpo de estatua griega me hacía sentir intimidado, su forma despreocupada de andar me llenaba de deseo, su expresión... entre burlona y pícara me hacía creerme enamorado. Así, como en cámara lenta pasó a mi lado sin hablarme. La estela de su olor terminó por mermar mi razón, por un momento deseé alcanzarlo y comérmelo a besos. Una vez hecho esto... tomé un micrófono y salí al escenario. Sorpresivamente los nervios habían desaparecido. El público aplaudía a la actuación de "The Hunger" y nos recibía calurosamente en el escenario.

A mi punto de vista, parecía que aplaudían al efecto de Jacob sobre mi.

II

Sentado desde una banca del enorme jardín, observaba el mar de graduados en toga y birrete de mi escuela. A pesar de que yo también me graduaba y me sentía feliz, no formaba parte de los efusivos abrazos ni las lágrimas de algunos. Estaba preparado perfectamente para todo aquel desfile de sentimientos, abrazos y despedidas. La escuela había terminado y con ella una etapa en mi vida. Mientras observaba a una pareja besarse, Alice apareció de la nada y se sentó a mi lado.

-Jasper, ya terminamos-.

-Lo se-.

-Y yo he firmado un contrato-. El tono de su voz era extrañamente nostálgico.

-Lo se-. Alice me miró rodeando mi espalda con su brazo.

-No se qué sentir... Cuando empecé a estudiar música era por un sueño, en un momento de mi vida pensé que no se haría realidad y ahora... Simplemente llegó. Me siento afortunada y a la vez siento que de repente voy a despertar en mi cama y seguramente se me estará haciendo tarde para la clase de armonía-. Solté una risita y la miré.

-Alice, muchos quisieramos estar en tus zapatos, aprovecha lo que tienes-. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Un grupo de chicos pianistas se acercaron a felicitarnos. A pesar de haberlos tratado poco supimos entablar una plática entretenida mientras nos compartían algunas de sus experiencias a lo largo de la universidad. Mientras los escuchaba, la figura de Jacob me distrajo. Estaba caminando entre la multitud a unos metros de donde me encontraba. Se veía terriblemente guapo. Al verlo sonreír me sentí nuevamente embelesado como la primera vez que lo vi. Se detuvo a saludar a uno de sus amigos. Al darle un abrazo me miró. Rápidamente giré la cabeza hacía Alice sintiendo como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas. Intenté disimular aunque no era la primera vez que Jacob se daba cuenta de mis miradas atentas a el. Alice al verme reprimió la risa y siguió hablando con los pianistas. Al asomarme otra vez, Jacob ya no estaba.

-¿Qué has firmado un contrato Alice?-. Preguntó uno de ellos.

Diablos, Jacob ya no estaba. Comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, no podía irme sin siquiera felicitarlo. Llevábamos cuatro años en la misma escuela y ni siquiera le había dicho "Hola". Habíamos coincidido en algunos eventos, incluso en clases, pero nunca habíamos pasado mas allá de las veces que me había descubierto viéndolo. Mientras Alice recitaba como de memoria la explicación de su pronto contrato y su próximo lanzamiento al medio, recordé la infinidad de veces que intenté hablarle a Jacob. Generalmente intentaba encontrarlo solo, pero era prácticamente imposible. Jacob era famoso en la escuela por ser tan dedicado y tan bueno en su instrumento. Ciertas veces lo había escuchado ensayar, era increíble. Su talento combinado con su belleza me hacía pensar que era un hermoso dios de la música, siempre talentoso, siempre sonriente, siempre joven y guapo.

-Y así, ya casi hemos terminado el disco, muy pronto saldrá el primer sencillo, creo que en una semana-. Alice me apretó del brazo, era la señal que teníamos para indicarle al otro que nos ayudara a huir.

-Muy bien Alice, felicidades-.

-Diculpen chicos, pero Alice y yo tenemos que correr para felicitar a los demás-. Dije mientras jalaba a Alice.

-Si, felicidades también, nos vemos en la noche-. Se despidió Alice de ellos y caminó a mi lado.

-Es impresionante que la gente venga nada mas a preguntarme cómo el hice para lograr mi contrato-. Alice se encontraba un poco molesta.

-No te molestes, es lo que la mayoría desea-.

-Lo se pero no es como que así como yo lo hice, ellos lo hagan igual-. Alice tenía razón. -Bueno, ¿Y tu? ¿Aún viendo a Jacob?-.

Me sonrojé e intenté cambiar de tema.

-¿Iremos a la fiesta de graduación?-.

-Jasper, no me cambies el tema, claramente vi cuando lo estabas siguiendo con la mirada-. Me había pillado.

-Sabes que si Alice, me gusta desde hace dos años, no entiendo como es que estando en la misma escuela, mismo turno, nunca pudimos decirnos siquiera "hola"-.

-Eso no es tu culpa, el chico es algo ególatra-. No solo lo decía ella, varias personas decían eso de Jacob.

-Tiene con qué, es guapo, talentoso-. Suspiré mientras por mi mente pasaban mil y un razones para admirarlo.

-Jasper, tienes un problema con Jacob-. Soltó una risa y me tomó de la mano.

Mientras caminábamos nos encontramos con varias personas. En muchos de ellos se sentía el interés hacía el contrato de Alice. El bendito contrato. Alice como siempre explicaba la fabulosa historia, un casting donde no quedó pero un productor la escuchó. Muy amablemente contestaba las preguntas de las personas y contestaba educadamente. Yo que la conocía, sabía que estaba a punto de estallar.

Mientras Alice lo explicaba vi a Jacob cruzar detrás de los chicos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, iba con su bola de amigos de siempre. Seguramente se irían a la casa de alguno de ellos a beber cerveza y prepararse para la fiesta de graduación. Durante un instante pensé en alcanzarlo y simplemente felicitarlo. No me parecía justo que durante todo ese tiempo mi gusto por el no había disminuido y tampoco había tenido un acercamiento con el. Durante una fracción de segundo vi todo el tiempo que había pasado en la universidad detrás de Jacob. Las palabras de Alice me despertaron del trance.

-Los veo en la noche, hasta luego-. Alice volvió a caminar conmigo.

-¿Alice, iremos a la fiesta?-.

-No se, no tengo muchas ganas-. Hizo la mueca del fastidio. En Alice no era común ver ese tipo de expresiones. Se quitó el birrete.

-Pues... yo tampoco quiero ir-.

-No vayas, vamos a mi casa-. Su sugerencia me pareció la mas adecuada.

-Puede ser, ¿Invitamos a Bella y Edward?-.

-Si, hay que invitar de una vez a nuestros amigos-. Su sugerencia me pareció adecuada. Muy contento acepté mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

Mas tarde en su casa, esa hermosa reunión comenzaría a convertirse en una tradición todos los sábados en la tarde. Una reunión que traería muchas cosas, entre ellas una sorpresa para mi.

III

-Jasper, de por si vamos tarde-. Irina estaba mas apurada por llegar a la reunión que yo.

-Cálmate Irina, es una reunión, casual, como las últimas-. Dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde-. Dicho esto siguió caminando por la calle.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que me había graduado de la escuela de música. Por muy increíble que me hubiera parecido, había entablado una buena amistad con Irina, una de las mejores cantantes de la generación. A pesar de que durante la universidad no nos habíamos hablado mucho, en la fiesta de graduación nuestras mesas estuvieron juntas y descubrimos que teníamos bastante en común.

Alice cada vez se desentendía mas con el mundo debido a su primer trabajo discográfico, ahora vivía en un penthouse que la disquera le había pagado. Su cabello era negro y generalmente prefería dormir. Yo la conocía, sabía que se sentía sola pero no lo demostraba. A pesar de todo, las reuniones de los sábados parecían algo maravilloso, dedicábamos la tarde del sábado y parte de la noche para platicar entre nosotros, ver películas, a veces íbamos al cine... En fin. Algo que muchos necesitábamos.

Irina dio vuelta en la esquina y se detuvo en la puerta de cristal del edificio cargando las bolsas con las botanas esperándome. Apresuré un poco el paso y abrí las puertas con mi cuerpo para que Irina pasara. Saludamos al vigilante mientras cruzábamos el vestíbulo de azulejos blancos y acabados renacentistas. El edificio era algo viejo y su estética bien cuidada le daba un aire muy retro. Nos detuvimos frente al elevador mientras Irina presionaba repetidamente el botón.

-Cálmate Irina, la presión-.

-No me gusta llegar tarde-. Lo dijo mas para ella que para mi.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que seremos los primeros, aparte de Alice-.

-Calla y entra-. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándonos entrar. Me recargué en una esquina mientras Irina presionaba el botón con el número siete. Mientras subíamos Irina se miraba en el espejo del elevador. Rápidamente llegamos al séptimo piso, nos recibió la única puerta de aquel piso. Irina tocó tres veces la puerta y con un grito digno de una de moribunda, gritó: ALIIIIIII!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Alice cansada, con ojeras, en pijama azul cielo y calcetines dispares, uno era blanco, el otro era naranja con rayas rosas. Nos sonrió y nos dejó pasar. Con un gesto y un movimiento de mano nos indicó que la reunión sería en el piso de arriba, cruzamos el comedor y la enorme sala para subir por las escaleras, mientras subíamos, el gato de Alice desde un sillón nos observaba. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos al pequeño vestíbulo del segundo piso en el cual había un sillón y en el suelo muchos cojines. En la pared de lado derecho de las escaleras estaba una puerta que daba a un cuarto que solo tenía un comedor cuadrado, donde a veces jugábamos con la baraja. La ventana de este cuarto daba hacía la calle. En la pared frente a las escaleras había dos puertas, una en cada extremo. La derecha era un baño y la de la izquierda era para subir a la azotea. Finalmente la puerta de la pared de la izquierda estaba el gran cuarto de Alice con baño completo y jacuzzi.

Irina y yo nos acostamos sobre los cojines, Alice esperó a que yo estuviera acomodado para acostarse y colocar su cabeza en mi estómago.

-Alice, ¿cómo estás?-. Le pregunté mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Cansada, medio muerta... Demasiado trabajo ayer, ¿Tu Jas?-.

-Relajado, buscando trabajo, creo que daré clases-.

-Bueno, ¿Tu?-. Alice miró a Irina.

-Ah pues podría estar peor-. Alice soltó una risa.

-De verdad no puedo chicos, ayer estuvimos grabando hasta las 5 de la mañana, nunca pensé que grabar un video musical pudiera ser tan pesado-. Se quejó Alice. Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca, no era el mismo sonido de campanas celestiales al cual estábamos acostumbrado. La miré por un momento, era extraño verla. Alice era la que lo había deseado pero a pesar de todo se notaba que se sentía muy cansada.

-Pues duerme un poco Ali, si quieres Jas y yo recibimos al resto y en la noche ya te nos unes-.

-Pues puede ser, a ver quienes llegan... Sam dijo que iba a traer a alguien-.

-¿Sam el pianista?-. La pregunta de Irina estaba cargada de incredulidad.

-Si, su padre es el ingeniero que está mezclando mi disco y la verdad nunca me cayó mal, ¿por?-.

-Infantil, inmaduro-.

-Irina no inventes-. Alice se levantó.

-Bueno ya, que venga, total-. Irina se inclinó en el sillón y se estiró -Jas, abre las papas-. Tomé la bolsa de papas y las abrí.

-Bueno, les tomo la palabra, los veo en un rato-. Dijo Alice metiéndose a su cuarto.

Estuvimos quince minutos platicando cuando llegaron Bella y Edward. A pesar de ser pareja sabían convivir con sus amigos y no estar en un rincón besándose. Poco a poco anocheció y cuando encendimos las luces pareció que también invocamos a Alice, ya que despertó y se nos unió en la plática. Edward y Bella eran ingenieros en audio, Edward por gusto y Bella por obligación de sus padres prácticamente. Edward ademas gustaba de actuar, ahí había conocido a Bella, en una obra de teatro. Hacían una bella pareja. Mientras Alice conversaba con Irina y Edward, Bella me llevó al cuarto donde estaba el comedor cuadrado.

-¿Cómo has estado Jas?-. Me preguntó

-Pues bien, ya sabes, buscando trabajo-.

-En octubre va a haber un casting de teatro musical con un conocido, si quieres te puedo recomendar-.

-Muchas gracias Bell, ¿tú cómo estás?-.

-No se Jas, Tanya está buscando a Edward-. La noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría.

-¿Otra vez? Pero Tanya le profesaba odio eterno-. Jalé una silla y me senté, sentía que esta charla iba a durar un rato.

-Si, pero el otro día le envió un mensaje y Edward no me lo dijo, de hecho es lo que mas me preocupa-. Bella no se sentaría, cuando tenía problemas se quedaba de pie o caminaba por todo el cuarto.

-Probablemente lo hizo para que no te enojaras-. Quise que Bella se tranquilizara.

-No Jas, es que en los mensajes de su celular decía que quedaron de verse-. Eso me dejó helado.

-¿Cuándo?-.

-Mañana, mañana en el café de la esquina de la uni-. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. No sabía que decirle a Bella. Yo conocía a Edward desde hacía mucho tiempo, no lo creía capaz de mentir, pero esto lo llevaba por otro lado. Seguramente lo hacía con una buena intención pero, entendía a Bella, el no solía ocultar cosas, menos a ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

-No se si espiarlo o hablar con el-. Su voz ahora era temerosa.

-Habla con él Bell-. Por fin jaló una silla y se sentó.

-No se Jas... no se-. Se quedó pensando. Se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, de nervios se mordía las uñas.

-Tranquila Bell, ha de haber una buena explicación-. Le sonreí. Al verme dejó de morderse la uña y sonrió.

-Que guapo eres Jas, ¿por qué no eres hetero?-. Nos reímos los dos. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¿El timbre?-.

-Debe ser Sam, Alice lo invitó-. Me relajé en mi silla.

-¿Sam el pianista?-. Preguntó Bella igual de sorprendida que Irina.

-Si, algo de su padre según Alice-.

-Ah, pues vamos a saludar-. Nos levantamos de las sillas. Bella tomó la perilla pero lo que escuchamos nos dejó helados.

-Mira Irina, ellos son Sam y Jacob-. Me paralicé por completo. Jacob, mi amor platónico, el chico con el que había fantaseado tanto tiempo estaba, ahí, al otro lado de la puerta, en el penthouse de mi amiga Alice. Bella me miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Jas ...-

De repente me sentí mareado, volví a sentarme en la silla. Me llevé las manos sudrorosas a la cabeza. Noté que mis piernas temblaban de nervios. No podía ser, no podía ser...

IV

Por un momento pensé que podría ser mentira, incluso deseé que fuera un afortunado y fatídico sueño donde despertaría en mi cama acostado, viendo al techo y pensando en el día en que dejaría de soñar con Jacob, pero no. El destino suele ser caprichoso y esta vez lo era conmigo. Yo había imaginado que no lo volvería a ver después de la universidad pero ahora me encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Una puerta me separaba de él.

En una fracción de segundo debía pensar rápido, opciones, resolver, como un accidente en un escenario, debía resolver. En mi mente vislumbré solo dos soluciones, salir y enfrentarme a la pena, el nudo en el estómago de tener a la persona con la que había fantaseado los últimos tres años frente a mi o quedarme sentado en el comedor, decirle a Bella que saliera ella y me dejara ahí. Rápido, tenía que pensar acertadamente, momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas, pero no hoy, no mientras yo estuviera ahí. Opté por la segunda opción.

-Bell, ve allá y has de cuenta que yo no estoy-.

-Jasper, no inventes-. Sentí como se acercó a mi, puso sus manos en mis hombros tratando de relajarme y demostrando su apoyo.

-En serio, sal y hazles señas a los chicos para que entiendan, son listos-.

Bella me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió del comedor. Me quedé sentado, percibiendo cada sonido increíblemente magnificado. Escuchaba mi corazón latir y sentía cada gota de sudor rodar por mi frente. Junté las dos manos sobre la mesa, no debía de esperar mucho, solo unas horas.

"Jacob, ella es Bella" Mi oído escaneó cada palabra y pronunciación haciéndome estremecer por dentro. "Mucho gusto" Dios mio, la perfecta voz de Jacob con su físico de muerte. Mi estómago se contrajo y sentí el nudo del estómago subir a la garganta. ¿Cuanta tensión mas podría soportar?. Con el dorso de mi mano retiré el sudor de mi frente, no debía hacer ruido. No quería que Jacob me encontrara. En segundos pasó por mi mente la escena de Jacob abriendo la puerta, entrando gallardo y majestuoso al comedor y sentándose frente a mi. ¿Qué haría? Solo con escuchar su voz mi mundo se veía tan distinto, tan acogedor y amenazante a la vez. Jacob, su efecto en mi. Así como podría llevarme al cielo, en dos minutos podría llevarme al infierno, como en ese momento. Jasper sentado en una silla sin atreverse a mover un dedo, esperando que Jacob abandonara el departamento.

No se con exactitud cuanto tiempo pasó, de repente la calma se vio interrumpida cuando desde la calle escuché la alarma de un automóvil sonando, después un grito donde descubrí que indiscutiblemente era la voz de Rosalie. No alcanzaba a distinguir las palabras, pero estaba discutiendo con alguien.

El celular de Alice sonó afuera de mi pequeño refugio, no escuché nada mas que los murmullos de mis amigos y la voz de Jacob resonando en la pequeña sala de a lado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, pero era Alice, parecía divertida. Al verme soltó una extraña cara acusadora. Lo sabía, Alice siempre había sido valiente y lo que yo estaba haciendo en esos momento seguramente le parecía terriblemente cobarde. Desvié mi mirada para no sentirme acusado mientras noté que iba a asomarse por la ventana.

-¡Rosalie, ahora vamos!-. Escuché que gritó, se giró hacía mi -Le dieron un golpe a Rose, ¿Vienes o prefieres seguir enclaustrado en tu fortaleza?-. Su mirada era desafiante. Así era Alice.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí-. Por un momento pensé que iba a golpearme, después su gesto se dulcificó y sonrió.

-Como quieras pequeño Jas, pero en mi opinión, este tipo de eventos representan oportunidades de la vida, deberías aprovechar-. Dicho esto salió del cuarto dejándome echo un mar de pensamientos. ¿Y si Alice tenía razón? ¿Y si esto era una oportunidad? Un momento, ¿Por qué una oportunidad?.

-Vamos abajo chicos, Rose está a punto de matar al chico del Mazda-. Escuché la voz de Alice. Eso era bueno, todos bajarían, debiera aprovechar para ir al baño y por algo de comer, no sabía cuanto tiempo mas pensaba el joven Black quedarse en el penthouse. Escuché a los chicos bajar y luego el silencio. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la ventana. En efecto, un joven no mayor que nosotros había golpeado la camioneta de Rosalie que, al parecer, se estaba estacionando cuando sucedió el impacto. Rosalie estaba recargada en su camioneta echando miradas asesinas al joven del Mazda. El chico tenía cara de estar compungido. Pronto vi a Alice salir del edificio con los chicos. Dios mio, Él no iba con ellos.

-Oye, no sabía que hubiera alguien mas en el departamento-. Esa voz, esa encantadora voz, que hacía a mi corazón acelerarse y hacía que las mariposas brotaran en mi estómago. El cuarto y el mundo entero se hundió a mi alrededor. Mis piernas flaquearon, así que hice fuerza en los brazos para no parecer perturbado por su voz, que había sonado tan cerca. En un segundo quise llorar, gritar, reír, vomitar, desmayarme e incluso aventarme por la ventana. Todo lo que provoca él en mi. tardé un rato en reponerme y asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Jacob había decidido no bajar con los demás y ver el asunto del auto de Rosalie mas de cerca, se había quedado en el departamento y ahora me había descubierto. Lo reflexioné en un segundo, vi cuadro por cuadro los últimos segundos que habían pasado, hasta ese momento, en mi vida. Alice no había cerrado la puerta del cuarto cuando salió.

Armándome de valor me giré para afrontarlo. Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, recargado con los brazos cruzados, vistiendo una ceñida camiseta blanca que dibujaba su perfecta fisionomía, unos jeans que lo hacían verse tan varonil y guapo, los tennis blancos como su sonrisa, el cabello corto y la expresión socarrona de su rostro, estaba el hombre con el que había soñado algún día siquiera cruzar palabra, el hombre con el que fantaseaba que fuera mi compañero para siempre, el hombre por el cual mataría por besar una sola vez aunque sea y después morir si es que así debiera ser, el hombre que me daba todo sin darme nada, que podía quitarme el aliento con solo escuchar su voz, el talentoso baterista, mi deseado Jacob Black.

V

-¿Y luego?-. Su voz me hizo reaccionar y despertar del poderoso efecto alucinógeno que Jacob me provocaba

-¿Luego?-. Dije tratando de no parecer débil. Desgraciadamente su poder era tal que mi voz estuvo cercana a romperse. Jacob me miró, sonrió tan despreocupadamente que mi cuerpo respondió a esa cálida sonrisa relajándose un poco.

-¿Luego? Pues... ¿Y luego?-. Soltó una risita. Mis neuronas espejo respondieron provocándome una risa extraña.

-¿Por qué no te había visto?-. Su pregunta, sonando tan sincera, me golpeó directo en el razonamiento. Jacob, haciéndome una pregunta tan dada a interpretarse de dos maneras. ¿Por qué no me había visto? ¿Ahora o desde siempre?

-Pues... estaba aquí y tu-

-¿Allá?-. Solté otra risa.

-Pues... Estaba aquí con Bella, hablando. No me di cuenta-. Me acerqué a la mesa. Extrañamente ya me sentía en casa.

-Y yo estaba con los demás-. Se acercó a la mesa. Solo nos separaba el pequeño comedor.

-Ah, bueno, hola-.

-Hola-. Por un momento me sentí suspendido en el tiempo, antes de ese momento no había nada en mi vida.

-Jacob Black-. Extendió la mano.

-Jasper Hale-. Me acerqué a la mesa y extendí la mano. Al sentir el contacto con él, me recorrió una extraña descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-Lo se-. Sentí una explosion del todo en mi cuerpo. Jacob sabía desde antes de este momento quien era yo.

-¿En serio?-. Me mostré tranquilo mientras el universo nacía en mi estómago. Por fin podría aplicar las clases de actuación en la vida real.

-Si, de las mejores voces en la escuela-. Dios mío. Eso fue como una ola de éxtasis en mi ser, tuve que controlarme para no sonreír. No fue necesario, Jacob sonrió por los dos. Mi alter ego sembró la idea en mi cabeza: Le gustas

-Bueno, tu eres el mejor baterista-. Sentí arder mis mejillas deseando desesperadamente no haberme ruborizado.

-Gracias-. Sonrió haciendo un gesto de galán -¿Y si nos sentamos?-.

-Que buena sugerencia-. Me senté en la silla. Jacob jaló la silla donde Bella había estado sentada, la giró y se sentó recargando sus manos en el respaldo. No pude reprimir la sonrisa. Se veía tan guapo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Jasper?-.

-Pues, aquí... sentado, contigo-. Dios, Jasper. Eso había sonado como una princesa en un castillo.

-Bueno, ahora, ¿Qué estás haciendo después de haber estudiado música?-. Noté que estaba conteniendo la risa. La verdad yo me hubiera reído.

-Pues no mucho, estoy viendo si doy clases, ¿Tu? ¿Estás con Alice?-.

-Si, la verdad no me quejo-. Se estiró bostezando lentamente. Ahora que mi cuerpo no estaba lleno de adrenalina noté que se veía ligeramente cansado. Su cuerpo y expresión rebosaban vitalidad, en mi caso me transmitían cierta tranquilidad. Ahora que por fin estaba cruzando palabras con Jacob, comprendí que algo que me encantaba de él era una curiosa sensación de sentirme protegido.

-Muy bien, supongo que te diviertes-. Sonreí y por fin sentí mi estómago regresar a su sitio.

-Mucho-. Contemplarlo me hacía difícil seguir la conversación. Podría pasar horas viéndolo y no sentir el paso del tiempo.

-Bueno Jasper, ¿por qué nunca hemos estado juntos en un escenario?-. Mi mundo explotó en mil colores. Su sonrisa era curiosamente pícara. La duda vino a mi y en algún lugar de mi cerebro escuché la voz de la desconfianza. La prudencia me dijo que fuera con cuidado. ¿Y si Jacob sabía lo que sentía por el?

-Pues nunca estuvimos en una misma banda-.

-No, me tenías miedo-. Eso fue como si un meteoro chocara con mi planeta. Parecía que Jacob me había observado mas de lo que yo esperaba.

-¡Jasper!-. La voz de Rosalie me sacó de mi pensamiento. Rosalie, tan bella y sofisticada, entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al pequeño cuarto. Corrijo y me abrazó. tarde una fracción de segundo en abrazarla también.

-¡Jasper! ¿Por qué está Jacob en este cuarto contigo?-. Me dijo al oído con voz muy baja. A pesar de eso era obvio que me estaba diciendo un secreto.

-No preguntes-. Miré a Jacob. Su expresión era tranquila. Parecía mas tranquilo de lo que lo había llegado a ver. Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.


End file.
